ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Morning - Mari
Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Mari drag their feet down the stairs, looking quite terrible. They are obviously hungover. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Riley is in the kitchen making a few waffles, "Good morning!" They call out cheerily, "Want a waffle?" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Mari sits down at the breakfast counter and flumps their head against its surface. "Water." They moan. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Riley uses their powers to portal a cup from the cupboard into their hand then they fill it at the sink and set it in front of Mari. "There. Are you okay? Need anything else?" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "I made a terrible mistake last night." Mari says, taking the cup, they spawn a bottle of aspirin. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Oh?" Riley asks, they notice their use of powers is similar to theirs but figures they are not the same since Mari isn't reacting to Teddy being upset that Riley offered to share his waffles with Mari Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Mari chugs a few aspirin. "Thanks. Can I have some of those waffles?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Of course!" Riley gets a plate and puts a couple of finished waffles on it sitting them in front of Mari. "Oh stop being grumpy, you'll have yours in a sec. You never eat a whole batch anyways." Riley mutters to Teddy Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Mari looks around. "Who are you talking to?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Little demon on my shoulder... and i don't mean that in an edgy or metaphorical way." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Cool." Mari says, still keeping their face against the counter. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "If you want more just tell me." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Thanks." Mari gets straightened up and rub their temple. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Riley finishes another waffle and hands it to Teddy. Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Invisible shoulder demons eating waffles." Mari mumbles, just sort of stabbign absently at theirs with a fork. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "He likes the food i make." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "If I was to paint it over, would I see it?" Mari asks. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Don't know. Never tried." Riley says making another waffle Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Mari takes a bite of their plate. "Good waffle." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Thanks! If you ever want me to bake anything for you just say the word!" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Mari smiles and nods. "Thanks." "If you need something spray painted, come to me?" They hesitantly add. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Riley hums, finishing another waffle to give to Teddy. "Oh are you good at spray painting? I'd love to see your work!" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "I do some street art." Mari says. "I've got some pictures somewhere on my phone." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Let me see one! Please." They add Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Mari pops their cellphone out of nowhere and flips through some pictures until they find a rather cartoony drawing of them in their costume standing on top of another cape. "I made that one to commemorate beating Tekken." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Oh that's cute!" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Thanks." Mari says. "These dorms are kind of bland, I should spruce them up." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "I don't know if the school will like that. Don't want you to get kicked out. But maybe we can ask if there is anywhere you can spraypaint!" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "I mean, it's our rooms, we can just paint it over when we leave or something." Mari says with a shrug. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "I guess so." Riley muses Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "But first, I have a migraine to get over with." Mari mumbles. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Need more water? What about some coffee?" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Yes, coffee, all of the coffee." Mari says. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Riley fills and starts the coffee maker Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "You're my savior, kid." Mari says. "Do you have a name?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "I'm Riley!" "What's your name?" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Mari Soto-Torres." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "It's nice to meet you Mari." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Maybe it'll be nicer when I'm not hung over." Mari chuckles and then holds their head. "Ow..." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Hopefully you'll feel better by class time." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Dios mio, I hope so." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Riley smiles sympathetically, before standing and going to the sink to wash the dishes November 8, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe11/08/2018 Mari gets up. "Maybe a shower will clear my head. Thanks for the waffles." Ezra the Floofmaster11/08/2018 "Anytime!" Kali the Heterophobe11/08/2018 Mari walks toward the bathroom, a towel appearing around their shoulder. Ezra the Floofmaster11/08/2018 Riley gives them a little wave as they leave